


Nassau's Sun

by angelaiswriting (carolinemoore)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Talk of having kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinemoore/pseuds/angelaiswriting
Summary: As Y/N lies in the sun, Billy comes back from a raid and the two end up cuddling and talking about having kids.





	Nassau's Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsidhrenniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsidhrenniel/gifts).



> You can also read this on my Tumblr, angelaiswriting.tumblr.com :)

 

Lying in the hammock, Y/N let the late afternoon breeze coming from the sea lull her. She felt like the sun was cooking her, but for once it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling: her warm skin–warmer than usual–almost tingled under the rays of the almost-setting sun and the salty breeze coming from the east fanned the beads of sweat on her face and arms, lightly tugging at her hair.

She was waiting for Billy Bones and waiting for him was one of the things she loved the most. It was almost like waiting for Christmas, the same excitement buzzed underneath her sun-burnt skin. They had known each other since forever, even before ending up in Nassau, miles and miles away from the place she had once called home.

_Britain_.

London, with its harbors and its River Thames and its lords and its ladies, almost felt as far as the Moon and as old as the Ancient Romans’ time. When she thought of it–or, better, when the thought came back to her like a wreck brought to shore by the tides–she couldn’t believe she had once lived there, worked there, _hid_ there. And when that thought came back like a ghost, doomed ship, a shiver ran down her spine–and it shook her body even now, under the burning warmth of the sun above her.

Remembering the past was pleasant until London came back in sight and the pungent smell of the dirty alleys bit at her nostrils from the other side of the ocean. London had both been heaven and hell, both on earth, both hurting. She had enjoyed the nightly walks on the Thames’ banks just as she had despised the low life she had been forced to live after her father’s death.

Every time her mind went back to those days, the only thing she was happy to remember was the night Billy had taken her away: he had almost forced her to leave her country behind to jump into the embrace of an uncertain future and he had pushed her onto a ship. She was glad to say she had never looked back.

In Nassau she did as she pleased, _dressed_ as she pleased–the heat was sometimes way too hot for her and the low neckline she was forced to wear on those boiling days would have gotten her in trouble back in London. But Nassau wasn’t London and she thanked her good star every day for the chance she had been given.

She wasn’t forced to bow before people of higher status and she wasn’t looked down upon by anyone. Sure, she had to respect captains, but the list ended there. She could come and go and no one gave her weird looks when she joined the men for a drink or when she hopped on the Walrus to leave for the open sea. She had never been this free and while at first it scared her, it had now become a pleasant feeling, something she welcomed both with her heart and her soul.

Furthermore, the fact that she had the chance to spend all that time with Billy was the added bonus she had never thought she’d have. Her dead father would have never let her marry someone like him and her mother would have followed suit: they needed someone higher up on the social ladder since, after all, Y/N was a sight for sore eyes and her father knew people high up. When she added that to her four younger sisters–all a curse for her impoverished drunkard of a father–everyone could see she didn’t have the luck to choose a life-partner, not even when she had grown up with Billy and had always loved him dearly.

Nassau was a completely different story, though. She had a small cottage just outside the outskirts of town and no one frowned at the fact that she spent a lot of time there with an unmarried man. Not that married or unmarried made a difference there, of course, but it was still so strange for her any time she thought about it.

Sometimes the thought that she could start a family with whomever she wanted made its way in her mind and she found herself smiling–just as she was smiling now, eyes closed and head tilted towards the setting sun.

“What are you thinking about?” a voice hummed from above her, shielding the last sun rays of the day from her face.

If she hadn’t been used to Billy’s antics, she would have been startled. But she was and so the sudden appearance of his voice and the shadow provided by his body behind her closed eyelids didn’t surprise her.

She hummed low in her throat and lazily opened her eyes to stare up at him with a grinning smile on her lips. With the sun somehow blinding her, she could barely see the details on his face, but his hands were clean and he smelled of soap and clean, so she guessed he had bathed.

“You, I guess,” she shrugged.

Billy chuckled. “That’s nice of you.” He proceeded to push her farther on the left side of the hammock as he climbed in and for a couple of seconds all he met were her complaints and the ringing sound of her laughter when he tickled her belly to make her shut up.

“You’ve been away less than usual,” she noted, cuddling up against his side and praying the net of the hammock wouldn’t break underneath their combined weights. “Everything alright?”

Billy’s confirmatory hum seemed to vibrate underneath the hand she had rested in the middle of his chest. “Everything alright,” he added, turning his head to that he could look at her. “Flint got tired of not finding anything, I guess it’s just a weirdly calm period at sea.”

When he closed his eyes, she almost thought he was ready to fall asleep, but then he smiled and that sight reminded her of how much she had missed it–of how much she had missed _him_. She knew, then, that he wouldn’t fall asleep for a while and neither would she. “And since I missed you, I didn’t complain when we got the news.”

This time was her turn to smile and she scooted closer to his warm body despite the not-so-cool temperature of the fading afternoon. “I missed you, too,” she purred against his lips before she pecked them, making him smirk.

And she really had. She had missed the sight of him first thing in the morning as the first breeze of the day seeped in through the open window, thin curtains waving in the clean air, and she had missed him last thing in the night, when he would crawl over her in bed and made love to her, made her forget her own name with the burning touches of his skin and of his tongue. She had also missed him humming as he cleaned the fish and she had missed his laughter on the beach or at the brothel–or anywhere on that island for that matter.

“Anything happened here?”

“Nope,” she grinned, leaning her forehead against his chest when he turned on his side. “One boring day after the other. It was all pretty calm, even Vane wasn’t in the mood for chaos.”

The settled against each other in comfortable silence and Y/N let her eyes fall closed. She had missed his arms around her more than she cared to admit, just as she had missed the taste of her skin when she pressed her lips above the neckline of his shirt. They both listened to each other’s regular breathing pattern until they both fell into the same rhythm for a couple of minutes before his hands pushed up her shirt and came in contact with the skin of her lower back.

On the Walrus, he had missed her body, the feeling of her skin against him–and it wasn’t just in a sexual way. He had missed the weight of her head on his shoulder or that of her leg on his when they slept.

“We have-”

She didn’t manage to finish what she was saying because he kissed her lips and when he opened his eyes, she was already staring back. “I think we should have kids one day,” he blurted, arching his back a little to bring some relief to his tired muscles.

“What?”

They had never directly talked about kids, let alone about _having_ kids of their own and with each other. But that thought had been on his mind for a while, now, ever since she had caught her playing with one of the pirates’ kids down at the beach one day. Her laughter still ringed in his ear when she thought back to the scene and he couldn’t seem able to escape that thought.

“One day, no need to rush,” he went on and his lips fell on hers again.

She didn’t respond at first, and she wouldn’t for a while, but after the shock of the moment, she kissed him back and they both lied there for a while, lips and teeth and tongues clashing against each other until she fully realized what he meant and she gasped.

“With me?” She absentmindedly swiped her tongue across her lower lip as her eyes searched his. “Your kids with me?”

“You see me asking this to someone else?” he chuckled. He was so cozy at the moment that even if she refused, he’d still be happy.

 


End file.
